Hotel Love
by Liesha
Summary: This is about a love between the owners daughter and an employee.
1. Chapter 1: Moving in and meeting Miroku

**HOTEL LOVE!!!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**KAGS POV**

Sitting bordly in the limo I was itching to ask my parents why we had to move but somehow i knew what the answer was gonna be. Digging through my bag i pulled out my ipod and started listening to Green Day. I was softly singing along with the music and then fell asleep.

A couple hours later...

I was being shaken i guess someone was tryin to wake me up but wasn't suceeding. Who ever was tryin to wake me up was also sayin my name. All of this was startin to get on my nervesso i grumpily swatted away the hand.

''Kagome Higurgashi you wake up this minute'' I heard an angry voice say. ''Please go away i just want to sleep'' I said back grogirly. ''No you'll get up this instant'' aid the angry voice.

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was my mothers anfry face staring down at me. I smiled sleepily but innocently up at her cause I knew she was the one trying to wake me up. Still smiling i sat up and got out of the limo and stared in awe at my parents hotel. I turned to my parent silently aking why i'v never been here and all the did was smile and laugh. We walked up to the door and on my way in i smiled up at the doorman.

''Mother i am hungry'' I said with my tummy grumbiling. ''Sweety just wait till we get our stuff up to our rooms'' she said back.

Sighing i turned around and looked around the loby but while looking around i saw a candy counter and debated on to go over or not i decided not to. Sighing again i turned back to wait for my parents. When my parents turned and faced me they were smiling and then started dragging me around the hotel.

''Mum, dad where are we goin?'' I asked slightly annoyed with being pulled along. ''Well I thought you were hungry sweety'' answered my mother. ''I am but what are we goin to eat?'' I asked. ''We are eating at the hotels resteraunt'' answered my father.

Screwing up my face i casually wwalked behind my parents. I was softly humming my favourite song when we reached the resteraunt. After we were seated and givin menus i just started scanning through it.

I picked up the menu and was re scanning through it sighing finding nothing that i really wanted i just decided to get the special of the day. Getting really bored waiting for a the waitress to come and get our orders i started taping my fingers on the table. Half listening to my parents and half staring at the entrance to the resteraunt i was thinking of all my friends back home. I was looking at my parents when they all of a sudden waved at someone to come over.

''Mum, dad is the waitress ever gonna come over and get our orders?'' I asked. ''Kagome don't tell me you still haven't got manners tsk tsk tsk'' said an unknown voice behind me. As i turned around my eye went wide jumping up i screamed ''SANGO.''

Hugging my best friend that i haven't seen in ages we sat down and started chatting about anything and everything untill finally the waitress came over. ''What can i get you'se today?'' asked the waitress. ''My wife and I will have the seafood platter and a bottle of your finest wine and our daughter and her friend will have'' ''A large chips and gravy plus two cokes'' Sango and I said at the smae time. ''Ok i'll be back with your meal shortly'' said the waitress.

I was watching the waitress leave and noticed how she walked swaying her hips and her skirt was majorly small plus her shirt practically screamed come and get me so coming to a conclusion i made a mental note that she was a slut. So turning back to Sango we started chattin bout normal stuff girls talk about.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

**SESS'S POV**

Here i was just doin my job like usuall cookin for thos no good poeple out there when all of a sudden i heard someone scream it sounded like a girl and to me she had the most angelic voice ever. I looked out the door window and saw the most beautifulist girl i have ever seen long blue-black hair, her long tanned legs before my thoughts got out to out of hand i went back to the cooking.

''Sess baby i have another order for you'' said Kagura. ''Kagura how many times do i have to tell you not to call me that and just put the order there'' I said really irratated. ''Humpf your just in denile'' Kagura repliedbefore walking away.

Back with the Higurgashies...

**KAGS POV**

Finaly we got our food and were talking and laughing while we ate. When we finished Sango said she wanted me to meet some new friends of hers so we said good bye to my parents and left to meet most likely to be my new friends. On the way to what i guessed was the park around this place we were just laughing and mucking around when all of a sudden Sango screamed pervert and turned around to slap some guy.

''MIROKU YOU PERVERT!'' screamed Sango. ''Sango my beautiful you know it's my cursed hand'' said the guy now known as Miroku. ''Whatever, Kags this is Miroku the pervert'' Sango said turning to me. ''Hi'' I said smiling. ''Hello, will you bear my child?'' asked Miroku.

Once Miroku asked me that all i could do was stare then the next thing i knew i was staring up at the sky and i could hear Sango screaming at Miroku. Once i was thinking straight again i stood up and slaped Miroku.

''Don't you have any dignity'' I said to him angry clearly shown on my face. ''...'' was his smart reply. ''Ok come on you'se two, Miroku are the others at the park?'' asked Sango. ''Ye..yeah they are'' said Miroku walking in the direction of the park and keeping a distance from me. ''Miroku i'm not gonna hurt you'' I said while laughing. ''I don't think i'll take the risk'' he said back. ''Don't worry Miroku wait till she meets Inuyasha'' said Sango. ''Uh by the sound of it i don't think i wanna'' i said unsure of this Inuyasha person.

Sango and Miroku started laughing and then we all started talking about alot of stuff and i was already gettin yoused to Miroku's ways. All the way to the park i was thinking how ever time Miroku said something sweet to Sango she would blush so i came up with a plan to get them together and it will be flawless.

READ AND REVIEW FLAMES ARE WELCOME FLAMES ARE WELCOME AS WELL.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOTEL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

We got to the park and I saw a bunch of kids my age playing it on the swings and slides I looked at Sango with a what the fuck look all she could do was continue walking. When we got the swings she motioned for everyone to come over.

"Hey Sango who's the wench" said some guy with long silver hair and gold eyes I mean he was gorgeous but an ass.

Before I could say something Sango piped up and said "she is not a wench Inuyasha."

"Then who is she not that I'm complaining of being in the presence of an angel" said one of the other guys there.

Blushing lightly I put my hand out to him "my name is Kagome Higurgashi."

Once I was introduced to everyone some where along the line Kouga decided that I was his women but Ayame hit him over the head and said that he was still with her and then we all decided to go to the mall. I was shocked to see how tall the mall was because the one back where I used to live was just a puny thing with a couple of clothes shops and a supermarket. I didn't realize I had stopped walking until Sango had started pulling my by the arm we went into a shop called Swimwear.

"Why are we in this store" I asked Sango?

"Well so when we get back to the hotel we can go for a swim" Sango answered.

"Yeah and everyone is going to" said Rin.

Laughing lightly I went to pick out a bikini to try on I went over to the change rooms to see the other girls already in front of one each and the guys waiting for us to try them on we went in one at a time.

Kikyo came out in a two piece bikini which was fully pink the top looked a bit cowgirl like which tied up around the neck and the bottom piece tied up on either side of her waists. Rin came out wearing just a plain full yellow bikini that tied up around the neck I just guessed she liked plain things. Ayame had on a two piece red bikini with little fake jewels in it and on the back had a picture of an eagle on it. Sango had on a green full piece bikini which had a picture of a flower of the left boob area and down on the right of her waist. I myself chose to get a two piece bikini the top part was a black boob tube with a pink flower over the right breast and the bottom piece was boy shorts with a pink waist band and with two hoops on the sides and a bubblegum pink sarong tied up.

The next store we went into was a store called Great glam I was looking around for a new outfit I wouldn't admit it to anyone but this was actually helping me over the fact that I had to move. Still looking around I finally found a couple of things that I liked a lot. I picked out a pair of bootleg jeans that go tight around the ass and flare out at the bottom, a pink shirt that only goes down to my midriff. Everyone else wanted to head on home to get ready for tonight we were spending it at Sango's hotel room but before I headed home I ran into a shoe store and picked up a pair of gold stilettos.

When I finally got home I ran into my parent's "Kagome where have you been all day?" asked my mum.

"Oh sorry that I didn't call got caught up shopping" I answered showing my bags.

Smiling my dad asked "did you get some nice stuff?"

"But of course dad, oh and is it alright if I stay at Sango's tonight" I asked?

All my parent's did was nod so I ran to my room and changed into my new clothes wanting to show them off put my new togs into my over night bag and some other stuff then headed off to Sango's. When I got there everyone was sitting somewhere in the lounge room watching a movie, once the movie finished I decided that we go for a late night swim.

"Yeah let's go but we have to wait for someone he hasn't finished work yet" said Kikyo.

"Why don't we just send my bro a message and get him to meet us at the pool" Inu said with an aggravated look on his face.

"Well you do that I'm going to change into my bikini" I said.

"Same here" all the other girls said.

While we went to get changed Inu I guess texted his brother cause the boys were ready to go to the pool as well. We left the room and went up to the roof where the pool is, as soon as we got there all the boys cannon balled in and the girls just sat on the edge but I went to the diving board and dived in. When I needed to breath I came up for air as soon as I opened my eyes I saw the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen It's like he was meant to be a god. Sango motioned for me to come over so I swam to the edge and got out my whole walk over to Sango I was checking the guy out he was just so perfect. With his gold eyes and silver hair but the main thing that caught my eye was his most perfectly chiselled abbs.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru" Sango said.

I held my hand to him and said "hi it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he lifted my hand and kissed it softly all the while making me blush like crazy.

Smiling at Sango and Sesshomaru I turned and dived back into the pool and swimming over to the other end of the pool. I turned to see where everyone else was and noticed the guys were all talk to each other.

I hadn't noticed I was staring let alone that the girls were watching me until Ayame said "looks like Kags here has the hots for Sess."

"No I don't" I said while dunking her.

"Whatever you say but we so no you do" said Rin.

Shaking my head I got out of the pool "you girls are crazy."

I walked over to one of the chairs and started drying myself with my towel; I was just drying my hair when I felt someone looking at me. I turned around to find that it was none other than Sesshomaru he smiled a half smile at me and I turned away.

"Hey Sang Can we go because I'm getting really tired" I asked faking a yawn.

Getting out of the pool Sango answered "yeah sure just let me grab my towel."

Nodding I said bye to everyone and turned to head on over the elevator but I bumped into something hard I had expected to fall to the ground but two arms had caught me by the waist. I opened my eyes just to be staring into gold ones and have none other than Sesshomaru smiling down at me.

"Thanks for not letting me fall and sorry for bumping into you" I said softly clearly embarrassed.

Sesshomaru moved his head so I could feel his breath on my ear and he said "don't worry about it by the way you look absolutely delicious in those togs."

He let me go and I was so glad when he did because I ran over the elevator and was hurrying Sango up so I could tell her what had just happened. When we finally got back to her room she was already trying to figure out how she was gonna get us together. We changed into our pyjamas and the headed off to bed and I had a feeling my dreams were gonna be filled up with a certain hot god like man still up at the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 2**

Anime Donna – I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but what kind of author doesn't update for years that's just not nice.

**Shane – If you consider going on with this story, you should consider get a beta reader. It's not fun to have to go back over and correct the words and sentences that you have written in my head. Besides don't you want your work to look good? It just distracts me from the story with so many mistakes in it and I'm probably not the only person to have thought this so keep it in mind.**

Kashiange107 – This is an amusing story, can't wait to read more.

**Moonlight X Luna – Truly cute hehe.**

Thanks for all the reviews and don't be scared to say what you want flames are welcomed it helps me become a better writer.

LIESHA!!!

**HOTEL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 3**

I woke up at 6am for my morning run I put on my track pants and white singlet, I pulled my trainers on and quietly left the apartment so not to wake Sango. I was waiting for the lift with one of my ear phones in listening to Beyonce – Single Ladies. When the left finally turned up I was shocked to see Sesshomaru there in track pants and a t-shirt but in the back of my mind I was thinking _god he even makes that look good_. Shaking my head to clear my mind I stepped into the lift, I could feel his eyes on me but didn't dare look around. We stopped on the third floor and the only other person got off and my eyes opened wide knowing that we were in the lift alone.

"You even look good in track pants" he said huskily his breath tickling my skin.

"You don't even kno..." I was cut off when we stopped at the second floor and someone else hopped on the lift.

Sighing happily that someone else was now in the lift it was again quiet as soon as we were on the ground floor I pretty much ran out of there. Looking around and shivering from the cold I decided to just do a run around the block so I could cook Sango something for breakfast. I was just turning the first corner someone had ran up beside me and when I turned to see who it was I immediately regretted it.

"Are you following me" I asked slightly annoyed?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking "of course not" he answered.

"Whatever" I said with irritation in my voice.

I was hoping that he would run a little bit up ahead but no he continued running beside me. I was lucky that it was a quiet run, I was glad when we got back to the hotel. When I got back to Sango's room I noticed that she wasn't up yet and decided to cook some choc-chip pancakes.

"Mhm do I smell pancakes" Sango said startling me.

"Yup choc-chip ones" I said with a smile on me face.

Sango started clapping and jumping up and down "yay I knew I loved you Kags."

I just shook my head and put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and grabbed the butter and honey from the fridge. Once finished I decided to head back to my room to have a shower and get dressed for the day. My parents must've been out somewhere because they weren't home and there was also a note. After having a quick shower I put on a three quarters jeans that fit me perfectly, a black tank top that has a picture of a love heart with wings and a pair of flip flops. Grabbing a little bit of hair each side I pinned it back and applied watermelon flavoured lip gloss and went to meet Sango in the lobby.

"Hey Kags" said a voice behind me.

Turning around "oh hey Inuyasha, Kikyo" I said.

"Has the rest of the gang turned up yet" asked Kikyo?

I shook my head "are youse two together" I asked?

"Yeah we are" Inuyasha said put his arms around Kikyo's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

My eye's lit up and I smiled brightly "aw that's so cool" I said.

"Yeah, yeah there in love" Sango said coming up behind me.

"Ha, ha, ha" Inuyasha said sarcastically "you're just jealous that you don't have a partner."

Before Sango got too pissed off I stood in between them and started a different conversation. In the middle of talking about the football game that was on last night every one else turned up I look around noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"Hey where's Sesshomaru" I asked?

"What do you like him or something" said Sango "he works as the cook here at the hotel."

I raised and eye brow and asked "are you serious?"

"Yeah he's a great cook" answered Rin.

With that we left the hotel and headed off to the park when we got there the boys headed off to play footy and us girls went and sat on the swings and slide. I wasn't really listening to what the girls were talking about I was more into watching the game of footy.

"Kags are you listening?" asked Ayame.

"Huh? What?" I said slightly confused "listening to what?"

Shaking her head "we were wondering if you wanna come to the movies with us tonight" asked Rin?

"I should ask my parent's but I should be able to" I answered "hopefully they'll lend me some money too."

"Do you have money for the ticket" asked Kikyo?

"Well yeah but I want some more" I answered shrugging my shoulders.

Everyone just laughed and shook there head at me we continued to chat about random stuff till it was time to head back to the hotel. After I quickly went to my room asked my parent's if I could go to the movies I grabbed my shoulder bag and went down to Sango's room. When Sango answered the door I whistled at what she was wearing. It was a denim mini skirt and a red boob tube that shows her sides off. We met everyone in the lobby but this time Sesshomaru was there and all I could think was _this is going to be an interesting night_. We grabbed a maxi taxi to the movies and brought tickets to see Transformers: Revenge of the fallen. When the movie was finished we headed down the road to the little cafe to get something to drink. We were seated in a boot on one side sat Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha and on the other side there was me, Sango and Kikyo. Kouga, Shippou, Ayame and Rin had decided to go home.

"What did youse think of the movie" I asked?

"I like it" said Sango "it was funny in some places."

"Yeah I agree with Sango" said Kikyo.

"Man it was awesome" Inuyasha said a little loud.

"Hi five on that one man" Miroku said just as loud as Inuyasha.

I looked to Sesshomaru noticing he was staring at me "what about you" I asked?

"It was ok" Sesshomaru said while rubbing my leg with his "but I had other things on my mind."

Shivering I was asked if I was ok I just said that I was starting to get cold and with that we headed on back to the hotel. In the lift we went to our separate floors to get some rest for the next day. Sesshomaru and I were the last ones in the lift I had a feeling he was getting closer to me but I didn't think anything of it that was until I felt something touch my butt.

"Pervert" I said slapping him in the face.

He leaned in close and whispered "you can't tell me you don't like it" then the lift stopped and we were on his floor "see you tomorrow" he said before the doors closed with a smirk on his face.

I knew the rest of the ride to my floor I had a blush on my face and tried to control my breathing. Opening the door to my parent's and my room I went to the room I was staying in and changed for bed. I grabbed the book I was reading and read a couple of chapters before crawling under the quilt to catch a goods night rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 3**

Kashiange107 – Lolz, Sesshomaru is such a pervert Great chapter, update again soon.

**Anime Donna – I liked the chapter keep up the good work.**

Moonlight X Luna – It was great.

**HOTEL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Waking up the next day the first thing that came to mind was what Sesshomaru had said to me the night before. Shaking my head of any thoughts I got up to get some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen there was a note left on the counter reading over it my mum had written to meet them in the hotels restaurant for breakfast. Running back into my room I quickly dressed in a denim mini skirt and a blue halter neck shirt. I was happy that I was the only person in the lift for the time being and was watching the numbers go down. Lift had stopped and I looked up to see what number floor and nearly fainted when I saw it was Sesshomaru's floor. When the doors open to let whoever it was in I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when I didn't see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hey mum, dad" I said walking up to the table they were at.

"Morning sweetie" said my mum.

Sitting down in the empty seat "so why did youse want me here" I asked?

"We just wanted to have breakfast as a family" answered my father.

Ordering our food my parents had asked me what I've been up to and how things are. After breakfast I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what everyone else was doing so I texted everyone apparently everyone was busy. Having nothing to do I decide to just hang out around the pool? It wasn't too busy at the pool before going for a swim I thought about getting a tan. Laying down on one of the deck chairs I started rubbing tanning lotion on. Just as I lay down a shadow towered over me opening my eyes I nearly groaned out loud when I saw it was Sesshomaru.

"What do you want" I asked?

He sat down in the chair next to mine "well I'm working as the lifeguard today" Sesshomaru answered.

Sitting up on my elbows "ok but what are you doing here next to me" I asked once again?

"Well because I thought you might need some help" Sesshomaru answered with a smirk on his face.

"What" I asked with a confused look?

"With the tanning lotion for your back" he answered coolly.

Shrugging my shoulders I laid down so my back was facing and handed him the lotion. The lotion was cold on my back but as soon as he started using his hands I felt like I was in heaven they were rough but smooth and I had to try not to moan out loud. I was so caught up in the massage the Sess had started to give me that I groaned when my phone started ringing.

"It's Kags here" I answered my phone.

"Hey Kags meet me at my room" said Sango then hung up.

Staring at my phone in amazement "she hung up on me" I said to no one really "I gotta go" I said to Sesshomaru.

Thanking him for the massage I headed off to Sango's room. I was about to knock on Sango's door when it swung open standing there in her lingerie smiling at me. I raised an eye brow at her and went to say something but before I could I was pulled into her room.

"Sango what's going on" I asked while being dragged to where she has laid out clothes?

Stopping she turned to me "I have a date tonight" she said excitedly.

"With whom" I asked smiling now?

"Miroku" Sango replied "he just came up and asked me to the movies."

"Oh my god that's great" I said walking over to the clothes "what do you want me to do?"

"Help me pick an outfit" she said hurriedly.

Looking over the clothes I picked out a denim mini skirt, purple tank top and a black cardigan. She looked amazing once she had put her hair up and a little bit of makeup on. There was a knock at the door and then Rin, Ayame and Kikyo walked in.

"Hey girls" I said.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"Where's Sango" asked Kikyo looking around for her?

"In her bed room finishing some stuff off" I answered "she has a date tonight."

They all looked at me wide eyed "no way who with" said Rin.

"Miroku" I said.

They all squealed like a bunch of school girls until Sango came out of her room. She glared at me as soon as she saw the looks on all the other girls' faces. Before she could say anything and before Miroku got there I dashed out of the room. Heading towards the elevator I decided to take the stairs and stretch my legs going back up to the pool because I never got to have my swim I wished to god that Sesshomaru wasn't up there. Opening the door to the roof my prayers were answered as I saw that there was no one in site. Undressing so I was only in my pink leopard print bikini I stepped onto the diving bored and dived into the water. I was swimming under the water for about 5 minutes when I felt someone of something grab my feet. I tried kicking away but I wasn't getting anywhere I was about to black out when I was lifted out of the water.

"Kags stay awake" was the last things I heard before blacking out.

"I think she's coming to" I heard a familiar voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I immediately sat up coughing up water that I had swallowed. Someone had put a towel around my shoulders I pulled it tight around my body looking for warmth. Looking around I noticed that Sess, Sang and Miroku were there I tried to stand up but my legs were too weak to hold my weight at the moment that I was shocked when Sess had picked me up bridal style.

"I'll take her to her room youse two go on your date" Sess had said and when I heard him say that I felt really bad.

"Guys I'm so sorry" I said not really knowing what to say.

Sang looked at me weird "sorry for what" she asked?

"Well instead of being on your date your here" I answered while looking down to the ground.

Next thing I know Sang was hugging me saying "Kags don't worry about it."

With a smile I hugged back as best as I could being in Sess's arms letting go of Sang I waved bye and Sess carried me to my room. When we got to my door he put on my feet I was still a little unsteady so to steady myself I held on to Sess's arms.

Looking up into Sess's eyes I said "thanks for helping me."

"I was just at the right place at the right time" Sess replied shrugging his shoulders.

I realized that I was still holding onto his arms so taking my eyes away from his, so I removed my hands from his arms. We were standing there for about a minute with nothing being said. I said thankyou again before I started to turn towards my door. I thought he had left but when I was about to unlock the door I was turned around suddenly. Sess lifted my chin but before I could ask what he was doing, he roughly but gently kissed me. I was hesitant at first and Sess must've sensed that for he started rubbing my arms at that instant I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. After a minute or two I was left standing there leaning against the door by myself.

As I opened my eyes I noticed that Sess had disappeared "what an ass" I said to no one in particular.

With that I opened my door went to my room without waking my parents, laying down on my bed I fell asleep instantly with my thoughts plagued of Sess and the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 4**

SesshomarusPegasus – Please update asap.

**Vampire mistress1997 – Oh my god not you to why can't people just finish there damn stories.**

Kashiange107 – Great chapter, can't wait to see what will happen next. Please update again soon.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the late update but I have been really busy with work and what not.

**HOTEL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was six in the morning when I woke up I didn't have a good nights sleep last night and I didn't really feel up for my run I do every morning but deciding that if I wanna stay in the shape I am I better. So getting dressed into my work out clothes I headed towards the stairs I didn't want to be in the elevator it would've meant that I had time to think and I didn't want to do that not today. I was turning the first corner when I noticed someone was running just a little ways up from me. Taking a closer look I realised that it must've been Sesshomaru for they had silver hair and I don't remember Inuyasha every running. Just in case it was Sessh I slowed my run a little so he could get further away. When I got back to the hotel there Sessh was leaning against the wall I was going to walk right past him when he said my name.

"What do you want" I asked anger clearly shown in my voice?

It looked like he was trying to figure out why I was angry when he answered "what did I do wrong?"

I was about to tell him off for kissing me then walking away when I saw Sango out of the corner of my eye "nothing don't worry about it" I decided on saying.

"Hey guys" Sang said walking over to us.

"Hey Sang" I said back with a smile "did you wanna go shopping today" I asked not wanting to be at the hotel for the day?

Shrugging Sang answered "sure, did you wanna get the other girls too?"

I just nodded then left to get ready for a day just the girls which is what I need and maybe I'll tell them about what happened and see what they say. Getting back to my room I headed straight for the shower to have a quick one so I didn't smell like sweat.

Putting on my lacy pink bra and panties I opened my cupboard to find something to wear. After looking through the clothes twice I finally decided on a dress that has a padded, lifting bust design, loop centre and spaghetti straps for a gentle support, with pink and white stripe print on the top half and a black bottom and a pair of pink and black thongs. Heading out the door I was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there with his hand up about to knock.

I pushed him a little away from the door so I could close it when I heard him say "I'm sorry."

While locking the door I asked "for what" turning to look him in the eyes?

"For kissing you then walking away" Sessh answered softly that I just barely heard him.

I started towards the elevator when I noticed he wasn't following "are you coming oh and why did you just walk away" I asked?

Sessh was beside me in a flash well that's what it looked like "I was afraid of what you might of thought about it" he answered while we were waiting for the elevator.

With the end of the conversation it was quiet until the ding from the elevator signalling its arrival. When the doors opened we were shocked to see Sango and Miroku inside kissing Sessh was the first to recover and he cleared his throat. The two jumped apart and were at opposite ends of the elevator I walked into the elevator shocked and Sessh just walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Kags I can't make the shopping trip" Sang whispered to me.

"Why" I asked her?

Blushing lightly Sang, answered "Miroku asked me to the movies."

We were exiting the elevator while I told Sang that it was fine and to have a good time with Sang gone and none of the other girls around I noticed Sessh standing next to me still. Sighing I decided to ask Sessh to go with me other wise I'm left to go alone.

"Sessh did you wanna come with me" I asked softly not knowing if he heard me?

"I got nothing else to do so sure" he answered and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in.

So linking arms with him I started towards the door and since the shops weren't that far away we walked to the shops. We had been at the shops for about an hour and had been to only half the shops and had bought a lot of different outfits. Sessh decided that we sit down and get something to eat so there I was at the moment sitting at a table while Sessh went and got lunch for the both of us.

When he got back to the table we were talking about little things when he suddenly asked "did you wanna go to the movies one time?"

I was shocked to say the least "um you mean like a date" I answered with a question?

"Yeah a date" Sessh answered with a nod.

"I would love to" I said now a little hyper and with a big smile on my face.

After lunch we headed on home for Sessh had work and I just wanted to tell the girls about what happened. Dropping off the stuff I bought in my room I started to look for at least one of the girls. I had gone through the whole hotel, I couldn't find anyone. Going back to my room I turned on my CD player which had my favourite CD in grabbing the book I was reading for this week and laying down on the bed it wasn't long before I was asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for I was woken from my sleep with a knock on my bedroom door.

Groaning softly "who is it" I asked loud enough for the person to hear?

"Your mother you have a visitor" answered my mother.

Telling her I'll be right out I slowly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wake myself up with some water. I heard voices coming from the kitchen so heading towards the kitchen as I got closer I recognised the voice as none other than Sesshomaru's. Stoping in my tracks with wide eyes I was hoping to god that he was telling my mother about our plan to go out on a date. Taking a deep breath I waltzed into the kitchen to see Sessh and my mother sitting at the table talking about something that I wish I knew what.

"Youse better not be talking about me" I said walking over to the fridge and pouring myself a glass of juice.

"Your mum was just telling me about some of the stuff you like to do" Sessh said back to me.

Giving my mum a little glare I said "don't believe anything she tells you" sitting down at the head of the table.

Turning to Sess I asked "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came by to discuss the plans for the movies" he answered casual like it was a day to day thing.

Nodding my head while giving my mother a glare for the smile she was giving me I said "just tell me what day and what time and I'll be ready for when you get here."

"Oh I thought we could meet in the lobby when we go" Sess said without looking at me.

My mouth fell opened at what he said but I quickly recovered and replied angrily "well if that's the way you do it then you can just go to the movies by yourself you stupid ass" then I stomped off back to my bedroom and made sure to slam it closed.

Lying down on my bed I was staring at the poster on the ceiling when my door opened up by none other Sess the king of stupid. He moved to sit on the bed beside me but I just spread out on it so there was no room left for him to sit and anywhere. I thought that would stop him but apparently not he just sat on top of my stomach. I tried pushing him off but to no avail he was just too heavy for me to move.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

It looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say when he surprised me with "I'm sorry."

"Wow twice in one day" I said nearly out of breath.

Sess noticed this and got up off me I moved to sit up and to help my breathing and so that Sess had somewhere to sit.

"What are the plans then" I asked looking down at my toes thinking about what colour to paint them?

"Well is tonight not enough notice" Sess asked?

Looking at the time I answered his question with a question "what time."

"Six" he answered straight away.

Since that gave me two hours so I nodded and said "yeah six will be fine" with that Sess left and I grabbed my phone calling Sango. The phone rang three times before Sango finally answered without giving her a chance to say anything I just simply stated "get over here now biatch."

About 20minutes later I opened the door to panting Sango raising my eyebrow at her in question.

Seeing my unasked question Sango decided to answer it "I ran up the stairs because you told me to get here now."

Laughing lightly I said "you would of been right to take the elevator."

"Whatever" Sang said with a wave of her hand "so what did you want me here for" she asked?

Dragging her inside and up to my room I answered excitedly "Sess asked me out."

We both squealed for a couple of minutes before Sango started rummaging through my closet tossing clothes here and there before she finally found the perfect outfit for me to wear. It consist of light pink v neck lace back, medium blue faded distressed jean and a pair of fuchsia crinkle platform t-wedges shoes. We accessorised the look with a pair of silver interlocking tear drop earrings and applied a little foundation, some light pink eye shadow and pink watermelon flavour lip gloss. Once ready I hugged Sang and was just on my way to walk her out when there was a knock at the door.

The nerves of the night ahead started flowing through my body once I heard that knock so quietly I pushed Sang towards the door and told her to answer it. She just shook her head and dragged me along with her when Sang opened the door I didn't think Sess could get better looking. He was dressed in light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black button up shirt unbuttoned with a silver dragon on the back and a pair of black and white skate shoes.

"Youse two have fun now" and before I could say anything Sang had my jacket and bag in my hands and door closed in our faces.

Slipping my jacket on I mumbled "she is so dead when I get home" I heard a laugh from my left which reminded me who I was with at the moment "Well are we going then."

"Of course I thought we could grab something to eat first is that ok with you" Sess asked me?

Nodding my head Sess grabbed my hand and started walking towards the elevator the whole time in the elevator I was staring at our hands entwined together.


End file.
